Bedtime Stories
by MerlinWorld
Summary: Fred Weasley II asks his daddy about his namesake. When his daddy seems sad, little Freddie has a plan. Full of fluff and cuteness. One-shot. Please Review!


**A/N: My first ever Fanfic (that I decided to post)! J.K. Rowling broke my heart when she killed Fred. So here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

Fred Weasley, like any other kid, loved bedtime stories. But more than that, he loved how his father would snuggle up close to him, his eyes shining with pride when he would tell him about the numerous amazing jokes he had played. He would stare at his father's mischievous, grinning face and try to capture it in his memory forever.

Tonight, however, Fred's father's eyes were not shining with pride. Instead, the smallest hint of a tear began to form on his corner of his left eye. Fred wondered why he had been so stupid to ask his father about this. He just thought that he wanted to get to know his namesake, so he went ahead and opened his big mouth without thinking.

"Daddy, what was Uncle Fred like?", and that's when his father stared him, questioning his sudden interest. Then he snapped out of his phase and smiled.

"Exactly like I am, kiddo. Literally. Handsome, confident, funny, bold, handsome, hilarious, charming, and handsome...shall I go on?" replied George Weasley, grinning at his son. Fred laughed at this and let his father go on.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe some of the jokes we pulled together! Did I tell you about the time when we turned Uncle Ron's teddy bear into a spider? Cried like a little girl, your uncle did!" He smiled nostalgically and looked at Fred.

"Uncle Ron's afraid of spiders? Oh, I can't wait to scare him!" Fred rubbed his hands together with excitement, surely concocting a plan.

"Oh and this one time, Fred almost made your Uncle Ron make the Unbreakable Vow that he would give all his Christmas candy to him! Your Granddad caught us though and he did something that left Fred's left buttock never feeling the same way again." His dad explained shaking his head at the memory.

"And the time when we left Hogwarts and tested out our WWW firecrackers. Umbridge was furious. The look on her face was priceless though. After that, we opened the shop together. It was brilliant." Fred laughed along with his father and grinned at the happiness on his face. Then the smile faded from his father's face and he spoke solemnly,

"He was a brave man, my best friend. We were fighting in the second war against Voldemort and he left to help the others, and I didn't go with him...and when I came back..." Fred looked at his dad, who was staring down at his lap and saw a tear escape and fall in his father's palm.

"He was gone." croaked his father. "If I had been with him, maybe I could've saved him. I _should've_ been with him, I don't know.."

"It wasn't your fault, daddy!" Fred flung his small arms around his father then added, "It's alright, I'll be your Fred. Oh wait, I already am!" he frowned. "But I don't look exactly like you. This plan is not working well..." he stopped and got lost in deep thoughts.

He heard his father clear his throat as he let out a chuckle, "It's alright, Freddie. I love you exactly as you are!" He said and playfully ruffled Fred's hair.

"But you miss Uncle Fred, don't you?" Fred asked. His father gave him the slightest indication of a nod. Fred kissed him on the cheek and said Goodnight. Before his father had even left his room, Fred had a plan. If he didn't look like daddy, and daddy looked like Uncle Fred, then there was only one thing left to do. _This is going to be so much fun!_

By the next morning, Fred was done with his plan. Infact, it was already in action. His daddy was going to be so surprised. Pleased with himself Fred turned over in his bed happily.

"AAAAHH!!" _THUD!_

Fred was now on the floor due to the previous scream. The next minute, Fred was running to find his father. Then he heard the voice of his mother laughing. As he got nearer to their bedroom, his mother had started snorting out of control. Fred opened the door to his parent's bedroom and stared at the scene.

"ANGY! Did you do this to me?" There stood Fred's father, his hair in small braids, his lips (and most of his face) covered in bright red lipstick. His father blinked, on his eye lids, was dark blue eye shadow. His cheeks were covered in a mixture of green and pink blush which made him look like parrot, and not a pretty one at that. Near the corner of his right eye was a huge black dot. And due to his anger and utter confusion, his faced had turned a bright shade of red to match his hair.

Fred's mother was currently shaking with laughter and had collapsed on the bed while clutching her stomach. Fred broke into a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear, clearly satisfied by his amazing artwork.

His father had noticed Fred's presence in the room, and turned to glare at him. This caused the five-year-old to panic and run, his father sprinting after him. "GET BACK HERE, FRED!" he threatened.

Fred was now running full speed towards the kitchen.

"How do I get this bloody gunk off of me? FRED! What the hell?" yelled his father who has now reaching the end of the staircase. Fred ran into the living room to hide behind the couches. He realized that this was a bad idea because his father was now walking slowly yet threateningly towards him. He was cornered and it was time to confess.

"Freddie, why did you cover me in this...stuff?" His father spoke in a menacing way. _Time to turn on the charm_, thought Fred.

"Because, daddy, I thought you would feel better because you would look in the mirror and you wouldn't feel sad because you wouldn't look like Uncle Fred. SURPRISE!" Fred spoke all of this in a hurry and then ran towards his father and hugged him tightly.

And George Weasley just stood there, in the middle of his living room, torn between the urge to give his a son a nice beating, or hugging him proudly. Glancing down at his son, he resolved for the latter.

* * *

**I wanted to keep it short and not ramble in my stupid ideas. I hope it was a good read! Reviews are love, especially since it'll be the first feedback I ever get. :)**


End file.
